


The Aftermath of the Fashion Show

by sarahoftarth



Series: 6 years in the making. [3]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Affairs, Awkward Boners, Cheating, F/M, Floor Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gwen is in a relationship, Heavy Angst, Jealous Nik, Modeling, Nik is single, Oral Sex, RPF, Sex, Very very descriptive, it gets deep af, please don't read if you don't like gwendolaj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahoftarth/pseuds/sarahoftarth
Summary: Nik was seated in the crowd, his palms a little sweaty from the nerves he was feeling. He knew he shouldn’t be there but he couldn’t stop himself from going. When he heard that Gwen would be in the area for the fashion show, his feet carried him to the show.





	The Aftermath of the Fashion Show

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally plucked up the courage to write a Gwendolaj, damn it feels good!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the greatest people in the world, my squad The Braime Bunch, I love all 6 of you!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it as much as I loved writing it!

* * *

 

 

Nik was seated in the crowd, his palms a little sweaty from the nerves he was feeling. He knew he shouldn’t be there but he couldn’t stop himself from going. When he heard that Gwen would be in the area for the fashion show, his feet carried him to the show.

They have not spoken since that night 3 months ago, after they promised that it would never happen again. The feeling he gets when he thinks back is a mixture of guilt and arousal (but mostly arousal). He could not get her out of his mind, the images behind his eyelids raced as his hand wrapped around his erection in bed at night. The sight of her creamy pale skin before him as his hands explored her body, the slight bounce of her petite breasts in his face as she fucked herself with his cock buried so deep inside her that he never wanted to leave. But the most haunting aspect of all, her shrieks of pleasure, his name so strained from her throat begging him to go faster, deeper, harder. He complied with all her commands, anything for her, whatever she wanted. It was her name on the tip of his tongue as he spilled his seed all over his hand, wishing he was inside her.

He wanted to reach out to her many times, wondered if she thought of him as much as he thought of her. He bumped into Emilia a few weeks back and they chatted, the mention of her name gave him the chills, he wanted to ask more about her but he didn’t want to seem too obvious so he left it and tried to forget about her.

The lights lowered and the spot lights came on, music started to play from the speakers in the corners of the rooms as footsteps could be heard from the models starting their decent towards the room. He and Gwen had spoken many times about her experiences as a model and he remembered her saying how nervous she would get especially at this moment waiting for her turn to walk.

His heart was starting to race, maybe this wasn’t a good idea, how would she react if she saw him? What if he puts her off her performance? His stomach was turning, maybe he was more nervous than Gwen probably was. Then he heard the music change and people’s heads turned to the doorway. The models started to filter out, some he knew from Gwen introducing them. He observed them and the clothes that they wore, nodding at the pieces that he liked.

And then he saw her, his mouth went dry, the breath caught in his throat as her form started to inch towards him. It was as if the rest of the room had disappeared and all that was left was him and her, she had not seen him thankfully. He was like a goldfish, his mouth would not close and it had much reason too. The figure hugging floor length dress that Gwen wore showed all that could see her slim waist, her broad shoulders, the slight curve of her breasts and bottom. He was almost jealous that the sight of her was not just for him. The deep red dress matched the lipstick that contrasted against her deliciously pale skin, her eyelids glittered with the same colour. Her ocean blue eyes stared hard at the same point at the back of the room ensuring that she did not get distracted, but the smile on her face showed how much she was enjoying it.

With each round of outfits, the models seemed to be wearing less and less clothes which meant Gwen was wearing less and less clothes. He could feel himself growing harder at the sight of her, her pale flesh, remembering the marks that he left on the inside of her thighs as she wrapped them around his head. Watching the muscles flex with every step she took, made him think back to feeling her muscles tightening under his touch as he drew another orgasm out of her with a scream. The tent in his jeans was getting bigger, he didn’t think he could much more of this as his pants were becoming too tight to concentrate.

Round 4 was starting, the leaflet stated this to be the summer collection. Softer music was playing, he had to prepare himself as he knew that more of Gwen was going to be exposed but he obviously didn’t prepare himself enough as he had to bite his lip to stop himself from whimpering at the sight before him. From the tight fitting of the shirt, Nik could clearly make out the slight shape of her breasts and the flushed pink shade of her areolas as the pressed against the material. His mouth watered at the sight, having to adjust himself discretely below the leaflet that he placed on his lap to hide the evidence of his arousal.

Images flashed in his mind again, his mouth planting soft small kisses around the swell of her breast as his hand cupped the other. Edging his way round until he ran his lips over her nipple, feeling it harden under his touch. Latching his lips around the hard nub, Nik drew it deep into his mouth, allowing his tongue to lap at it while the warmth of his mouth surrounded it as he sucked. Her whines filled his ears, her hand cradling his head to make him stay as she threaded her hand though his hair.

He couldn’t concentrate from that moment on, from seeing so much of her that he only saw from his memories made his brain shortcut. For the next 2 rounds, Nik just clapped, his body in autopilot as his brain and cock were focused solely on Gwen.

The last round had finished, the presenter called the models one by one and they came and bowed or waved and thanked the audience. Gwen’s name was called, she came out of door way and stood tall and proud. The smile on her face made Nik’s heart race, he could see how much this meant to her. As her eyes scanned the room, Gwen’s smile faltered a tad when their eyes met from across the room. Their eye contact was over within a second but it felt like years, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He tried to offer her a smile but her eyes had already left his by the time his brain caught up with him. And then she was gone, the next model was called and he watched as Gwen walk away.

 

 

*********************************

 

 

One of the many perks of his fame is that people allow him to do things that normal people wouldn’t be allowed to do. Nik had waited behind in the hopes of seeing Gwen again, he needed to speak to her at least. One of the security guards spotted him and took him to the corridor of the many dressing rooms of the models, Nik searched the passage for her name. Trust Gwen’s to be right at the bottom, he stood outside of the door for a while contemplating whether he should knock or not. After their last meeting, he was not sure of what her reaction would be. He decided to just go for it, if he didn’t he would have hated himself for it forever.

After 4 knocks, Nik heard that familiar voice call saying ‘’Come in’’ – so he did. His stomach was in knots, he felt sick, his heart was beating out of his chest but he stepped inside the room anyway. As he pushed the door closed in front of him, he heard her stop in her tracks behind him, he was scared to turn around and face her, scared of the rejection he feared.

Nik slowly turned to face Gwen, the colour slowly drained from her face as the recognition set in, he could see the memories flash before her eyes as they became glassy, tears started to gather at the rim.

Gwen cleared her throat, took a shaky breath and asked the question he didn’t want to answer. ‘’Why are you here Nikolaj?’’

He didn’t have an answer, he wished he did but he never. He said the most obvious thing that came to mind and hoped she would believe him but he knew that she knew him better than that, she would see straight through it. ‘’I, uh, saw on your Instagram that you were in town’’ Nik took a breath, his legs were shaking. ‘’I’m shooting a film nearby so I thought I’d come and, uh, see you.’’ He offered her a weak smile, her features didn’t falter. She nodded.

Nik tried to start another conversation, hoping she would open up a little, dissolve some of the tension in the air. ‘’You were amazing out there, you look beautiful’’ His voice was dripping with desperation, he needed this.

He could see the pain behind Gwen’s eyes, the guilt was creeping in again. He could hurt himself all he wanted but he never wanted to hurt her. Gwen looked at the floor before she spoke, meeting his eyes again she said ‘’Don’t so this Nikolaj, please. We agreed.’’ She pleaded, hitting Nik straight in the gut.

His own eyes started to water, the tears stung. Nik nodded, they both turned at the same time, Nik towards the door and Gwen facing her desk, he could hear her shallow breathing. Stopping in his tracks, he realised that he couldn’t leave without telling her, he’d made it this far.

‘’No’’ was all Nik said. Strong and adamant.

The tone made Gwen’s head rise from her slouched position and turn in her spot until she faced him. ‘’What do you mean, no?’’ she answered.

‘’We’ve spoke to each other almost every single day for the past 6 years’’ Nik started walking toward her. ‘’We haven’t spoken a word to each other in 3 months’’ His voice might be strong but his legs were shaking, the nerves were coursing through his body.

He was about to speak but Gwen cut him off. ‘’We had to stop Nik, I was with someone! Things weren’t the same after…’’ Her voice started to crack, her chin wobbled when she stopped talking, a single tear dripped down her face.

Nikolaj was stood in front of her, he could feel her body heat. As he saw her tear fall, his own ran down. ‘’I can’t stop thinking about you Gwen’’ Nik wiped away the tear. ‘’I can’t help it, every day I can picture you so clearly in my mind, and I- ‘’ Nik stopped himself, more tears ran down his face as he shook his head in protest. ‘’This can’t be it.’’

Gwen was shaking her head; her make-up was smudged around her eyes from the tears. Nik walked closer, until her deep breathes were blowing against his face. He inched his face until his lips were inches from hers.

‘’Gwen, just tell me to stop and I will. I’ll walk out the door and you’ll never see me again’’ Nik whispered, his eyes were glued to hers, he felt her tongue wet her lips. She nodded ever so slightly.

Learning forward, Nik pressed his lips to hers. The connection that Nikolaj had been waiting months for happened, it was delicate yet passionate. He waited for her to pull back, that she would reject him but she never. He felt her kiss back, their kiss became firmer, he felt her body press against his.

Within seconds their kiss went from faint and gentle to rough and heated, gasps of pleasure were made through sloppy tear stained kisses as their bodies fused into one. Nik wrapped her in his arms, holding her firmly as if she was going to disappear any second, his fingers will definitely be leaving bruises on her ribs. Gwen allowed Nik to steer her body, he moved her backwards until her back met the wall that Nik pinned her against.

Their hands explored each other’s bodies, Nik’s hands ran from her waist up to her hair while Gwen’s hands roamed his chest and shoulders, feeling his muscles move under her touches, feeling them tighten as he gripped the back of her neck to place a strong kiss on her lips. His lips relocated after the kiss, lowering to her jaw line, kissing along the bone until he reached behind her ear.

The sensation of his lips on the sensitive patch of skin made her shiver, his name was a moan from her lips. ‘’Nik’’

‘’Oh god Gwen’’ Nik choked through his clenched teeth, feeling his cock harden, pressing his crotch against her hip. He continued kissing her neck, dragging noises out of her that were music to his ears.

Nik reached up to start to fiddle with the buttons of her shirt, feeling her nod her head in permission so that he could carry on. His brain was full of arousal, only thinking with his penis as the rambles started pouring from his mouth. ‘’You gotta take your clothes off Gwen, please’’ Nik begged, Gwen was rambling along with him, agreeing to his commands, nodding her head as his lips attached themselves to the newly revealed skin of her chest.

Gwen hands clawed at his shirt, nails scraping up his back as her desperation grew with frustration. ‘’Nik come one, help me!’’ She fumbled with his shirt one more time before she gave up, lifting his face to hers for a searing kiss, helping him undo her buttons. Nik gathered his shirt as they both removed their tops together. His hands were drawn to her breasts, as if they belonged there, his hands large enough so that each breast fit perfectly into his hands. His palms curved around her small mounds, massaging them until she sighed, feeling her body calm.

Removing his hands, Gwen whined feeling her nipples rub against the coarse hair on his chest as he started to undo their belts. Desperately pulling at them hoping it would speed things up, the only thing it did was spur Gwen’s arousal. She could feel herself slicken below, thinking of what is to come and remembering what happened last time, wishing time would stand still so that this situation could last forever.

Nik was kissing down her body when he finally got her pants open, brushing his lips down the valley of her breasts as the curves rub against his face, kissing around her belly button until he lowered himself to kneeling on the floor, his lips just above her pants. He slowly dragged them down, biting his lip as her blonde hair began to appear, licking his lips in anticipation.

Her pants were a puddle on the floor as Gwen stepped out of them, her knees becoming weak as she felt Nik’s lips start traveling from her kneecap toward her centre. Wet sloppy kisses, just like last time, she remembered the marks Nik left on her skin. How she had to hide them from her partner, not wanting to show the evidence of her betrayal.  That sweet glorious betrayal. She knew she should have stopped it, but she couldn’t, the way Nik made her feel, she needed it.

And she needed it now, they both did. Their bodies were drawn together, like Nik’s mouth was to her core. His lips brushed against her as he nosed her hair, he could smell her arousal, thick and musky, just as he remembered. Above him, Gwen had her eyes closed, hands braced on the wall behind her. The adrenaline was pulsing around her body, throbbing southwards every time he touched her.

‘’You’re so wet Gwen, do you get this wet with _him_?’’ Nik spoke against her skin, she could feel the vibrations of his deep voice on her sensitive lips. Gwen uttered a meek ‘’No’’ from above, Nik knew it was true, the way she acted with him that night it was her sexual release, the things they did, Nik knew Gwen wouldn’t be able to do that with _him_ so he let her, as many times as she needed. 

Gwen sighed as she felt his tongue swiped a line from beneath her folds, his groan made her toes tingle, she loved how much pleasure she gave him, she knew it was a mutual feeling. A gasp sounded from Gwen when Nik’s tongue brushed her clit, so thick and solid surrounded by soft flesh. He repeated the action, licking and sucking on her clit until she was breathless yet screaming in pleasure, bringing her right to the edge only to back away making Gwen groan in frustration.

‘’Not yet, god I want to Gwen but not yet please, a little longer’’ Nik pleaded, as his fingers met her wetness. Sliding them into her slick hole, feeling her tighten around his fingers at the intrusion, now it was his turn to groan. He felt guilty by the words that came out of his mouth next but he couldn’t stop them as he moved his fingers in and out at a slow pace. ‘’You could have this, constantly, I would worship your body every single day and night’’ He took a breath. ‘’Multiple times, however many times you needed, I would.’’

Nik waited for her to reply but all he was met with was a whine, her back arching as he rubbed against her spot. ‘’You should be with me Gwen, I’m better for you than he is and you know it or you wouldn’t be here now’’. The pace of his fingers increased, sliding into her faster as he curled his fingers, his mouth returned to her, feeling the new wave of arousal cover his tongue.

Her voice got louder and louder the closer she got to her finish, her hand clutched his head to her as he hips rocked into his face. ‘’Does _he_ make you cry this loud?’’ Nik mumbled, is voice muffles by her thrusts but she heard him because she moaned loudly between breaths ‘’Only you!’’

Her walls tighten as her orgasm started. Remembering how it felt around his cock, his poor abandoned cock about to burst out of his jeans any minute. Nik’s tongue started attacking her clit, long firm swipes, drawing the orgasm from her body, feeling the new warmth coat his hand.

Gwen’s brain was no longer functioning, the words from her lips were gibberish but they spurred Nik to carry on. His name being moaned made him light headed, he heard it every night in his dreams. Pleads and begs of pleasure sounding even more arousing in person, he had to be dreaming, this couldn’t be true.

Gwen’s orgasm wrecked through her body, her knees becoming weak from the release. Her body starting to fall down the wall from her jerks and spasms, her head knocking back on the wall as moans ripped from her stretched throat. Eventually her legs gave out, her body becoming lifeless. Nik was there to catch her as she slid, turning her body so that Gwen was laid on her back on the floor.

Her naked body was laid before him, the quick rise and fall of her chest as her heart beat rapidly. The small mounds of her breasts moving with the rise and fall, her nipples rosy pillars just waiting to be tasted, her long legs spread naturally tempting Nik with her glistening core.

She eventually roused from her state to find that Nik was longingly looking at her, analysing every part of her body, taking in every detail. It made Gwen’s heart flutter, he did this last time too, it made her feel appreciated. It wasn’t until Nik looked back at her face that he noticed she was aware of his staring, his cheeks turning pink.

Gwen didn’t know where it came from, the notion to suddenly reach forward and place a kiss to Nik’s lips. Maybe it was gratitude, maybe it was a thank you or maybe it was pure attraction. No-one had looked at her that way before, really looked at her like Nik did, not any of her former partners and especially not _him_.

 From the force of the kiss, she had pushed Nik back onto his bum and she knelt in front of her, his hands situated at her hips, kneading the flesh as the kiss grew feverous.

She didn’t need much persuasion, Nik moved his hand slightly towards her back, applying the smallest of pressure before Gwen was seated in his lap. Her body solid against his, sliding his hands down around her bum cheeks to bring their bodies closer together summand a dirty moan which was muffled by Nik’s mouth. His fingers passing by her puckered hole as they journeyed, sending a thrilling chill through her body, making her leak new wetness below.

Now shifted closer, Gwen reached between them and started to undo pants, she could feel his hardness underneath her, swelling every second. She helped his shimmy out of his restrictions until they were thrown into the corner of the room with her clothes and they were both left naked together. Slotting together perfectly again, Gwen sat on Nik’s lap with her legs wrapped around him.

Nik let out a desperate groan every time Gwen shifted as his cock was flush against her folds, sliding between them from her slickness. So maybe she liked him desperate and purposefully rolled her hips a couple of times until a growl sounded from his chest and warning words came from his lips harshly into her ear. ‘’Fuck!’’ Nik gritted through his teeth. ‘’Gwen you have to stop!’’

‘’And what if I don’t?’’ Gwen teased back, rolling her hips extra slow until Nik grabbed her hips and situated her in a position that allowed him to fully sheath himself inside her in one quick motion. Drawing sounds out of them both simultaneously. ‘’I warned you’’ Nik panted, Gwen whimpered.

Their movements together were slow at first, savouring the feeling of their joining, both reminiscing inside about last time. The slow yet long slides of Nik’s cock allowed Gwen to feel every single ridge and bump as it moved, at the same time it allowed Nik to feel Gwen enclose around him as he pushed into her tight centre.

The eye contact between them was fiery hot, their lips constantly brushing as Gwen lifted and sank on Nik’s lap. Nik’s hands coated her back, touching ever part of her he could, gripping her skin from the sweat that was building at the pleasure she was giving him. Their pace picked up, their bodies moving in sync, both chasing that delicious feeling. ‘’Gwen-’’ Nik panted, moving his hand to her breast.

He played with her nipple, rolling it between his fingers until it become it’s firmest, plucking and pulling sharply at it until Gwen swore, remembering her love for nipple play. Palming her firm breast, feeling the slight weight in his palm, feeling it jiggle as she thrust against him.

‘’Fuck… Gwen‘’ Nik swore into her shoulder, attacking the area with kisses and bites hard enough they would leave a mark, not caring if _he_ saw them later. ‘’You have to leave him Gwen’’ His tone turning to pleading as their pace increased, both starting to feel their orgasm forming. ‘’I’m not losing you again!’’ Nik was starting to get frustrated, his emotions getting the better of him, flipping Gwen over until her back hit the floor.

His pace was hard and fast, the new angling making his thrusts deeper. Nik was pouring his emotions into his movements as his eyes started to fill up, his desperation for Gwen clear. Gwen reacted the same, grasping for his body as she thrust back just as hard, rubbing her clit against his pelvic bone when their bodies met. Gwen was whining, frantic cries, her 2nd orgasm was so close yet so far away.

Their finishes were close together, Gwen finishing 1st with an ear-piercing scream. Nik gave another 2 or 3 harsh thrusts of his cock into her fluttering walls before he emptied inside her, clutching her body to stabilise his rigid movements before he slumped over her. Both wiped from their climaxes, they laid silently together catching their breaths.

It wasn’t until they were both dressed that either of them spoke a word, both too anxious to start the conversation that they knew was coming.

‘’I meant what I said’’ Nik said boldly, lifting his eyes from the floor. ‘’You should leave him and be with me.’’ Taking a shaky breath when he was finished.

Gwen nodded hearing his words. ‘’I know you meant them, I believe you.’’

‘’You know I’m better for you than he is, in every single way, you said it yourself while we were fuc- ‘’ He was cut off by Gwen’s glare, a warning not to continue. ‘’You regret it already, huh?’’ Nik asked even though he knew the answer.

It was silent between them again, Gwen’s pleading eyes told Nik everything he needed to know. ‘’I can’t do this again Gwen, when you finally figure out who you want, call me okay? Because this is too hard.’’

And with that, Nik walked past Gwen, walked out the door without looking back to where Gwen was stood staring longingly as he walked away.

 

 

**********************************

 

 

 

For the rest of the day, Nik had his phone glued to his hand in the hopes that Gwen would contact him, his heart dropping to his stomach every time a vibration sounded. He decided to give up, it was 1am, she had obviously chosen _him_. Nik wanted to scream at the huge pang of jealousy that he got, clearly, he had read her feelings and actions completely different, her moans of pleasure from his mouth and cock were fake along with her orgasms, maybe she did love _him_ after all.

He had been asleep for 2 hours, when Nik woke to the phone on the wall ringing. The contact name flashed ‘Reception’. Confused and tired, Nik answered the phone apprehensively.

‘’Hello?’’ Nik asked, his voice thick and groggy with sleep.

‘’Sorry to bother you at this time Mr Coster-Waldau, it’s the reception desk downstairs’’ A man spoke, his voice a thick British accent. ‘’There is a woman down here adamant that she knows you but does not know which room you are in.’’

Nik thinks to himself, a woman? Who could it be at this time? ‘’What does she look like?’’ He asks the receptionist, intrigued.

‘’She has blonde hair, very tall, blue eyes I thi- ‘’ The receptionist was cut off and there was a scuffle heard until a familiar voice sounded through the phone. ‘’Nik it’s Gwen’’

‘’Gwen’’ Nik repeated her name, not sure what to say. ‘’What are you doing here? It’s 3am’’

‘’Let me explain upstairs, tell him to let me up, please I need to speak to you!’’ Gwen pleaded, her voice cracking with emotion before she passed the phone back, Nik heard her apologise to the receptionist.

‘’You can let her up, I know her, thank you for phoning me’’ Nik hung up the phone, raced around his room trying to make it look presentable enough for guests to view. He was out of breath by the time he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find a red eyes Gwen, also breathless from running to his room.

‘’Can I come in?’’ Gwen asked before Nik could say anything. He nodded, opening the door for her to walk passed her.

Gwen sat down on the sofa and waited for him to join her, he brought them both a drink and sat down. She turned towards him, her eyes still on her glass while she spoke. ‘’I know it’s late, I’m sorry, but I had to see you.’’

Cutting right to the chase, not wanting to dance around the subject Nik asked ‘’So did you decide who you want?’’ He could see her throat bob from her thick swallow as she nodded and looked him in the eyes.

‘’It was a pretty easy decision really, it’s you, I knew it was you from the moment you walked into the room tonight after the show. Since last time, I never thought I’d have to see you again, never have to face my feelings for you but tonight made me realise I had to.’’ Gwen took a deep breath before continuing.

‘’Plus, these would have been hard to lie about’’ She added as she swept her hair back behind her ear to reveal a slight path of red and purple marks on her neck made by Nik. ‘’He noticed them straight away so I just told him everything, about last time after filming ended, about today after my show.’’

Nik didn’t say anything, just listened to what she had to say and nodded when he agreed with her explanation.

‘’I, uh, also told him about how I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I last saw you’’ Gwen confessed, her cheeks turning pink as Nik’s eyes grew wider. ‘’He said he could tell something was wrong but he didn’t want to believe it. So, you know, we fought and argued, he called me all the horrible names you could think of, I packed my things and I left. Took them to my flat and tried to find you.’’ Gwen smiled faintly, unsure of how Nik would take the news as his face was emotionless.

‘’So, are you and him over?’’ Nik asked, a smile appearing on his lips.

Gwen smiled, placing her hand out to rest it on top of his. She nodded her head.

‘’Well then, may I give you a tour of my place? Especially that room in the corner with a very comfortably yet springy bed which I imagine is _perfect_ for other activities besides sleeping?’’ Nik asked seductively, gripping her hand and pulling her close to his body.

‘’That sounds perfect’’ Gwen replied, her eyes shining with mischief. She leaned in and planting a kiss on his lips, a kiss that continued from the sofa until they both fell onto the bed in each other’s arms, where they stayed all weekend.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic, I know some people don't agree with Gwendolaj but personally I love it and i know a group of people who do too! ;)
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome.
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> tumblr: sarahoftarth.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/sarahoftarthh


End file.
